


Doctor Who: To make you smile

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A day for you, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Neighbors, One Shot, Romance, Separations, Twelve-Clara, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~Especially on this day, which is something very special for couples, Clara Oswald separates from her fraudulent boyfriend and only wants to be alone for the rest of the day.If there weren't her neighbours, who do everything they can to have a nice day despite everything.~
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 8





	Doctor Who: To make you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings ...
> 
> A small one shot for today, which takes place today, April 14, 2020, but of course takes place in a parallel world.
> 
> Clara's birthday is of course November 23, 1986 and Basil's November 10, 1958, so I didn't make the characters younger, I left them at real age.
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> Allons-Y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: To make you smile

February 14, 2020

London/England/Europe

At 7 a.m. until 10 p.m. 

„Then piss off!“, Came the voice over the entire neighborhood, „I was so stupid to trust you! Don't you dare to contact me again!“

You could see a young man running away, only in his underwear and his things in his hands, but none of that mattered to the man who heard it and went outside to see what was going on, No, it was different.

„What? Are you pleased to see me parting that day?“

He pointed to her body and when she looked down at herself, she jumped back shortly afterwards. She was naked, really naked, and her neighbor didn't seem to be able to stop staring at her body. Immediately she was back in the house and ran into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Damn, he had actually seen her naked! Her neighbour, who moved to the neighbouring house a few weeks ago and, before she got together with this asshole of a fraudster a week ago (yes, really not a long time for a relationship), sometimes had fantasies about him. She knew that he had the name "The Doctor" on his mailbox.

As she was getting out of the shower, the doorbell rang and she just threw on a bathrobe to go to the door angrily and tear it open with full force.

„I told you to piss off!“

„I thought you wanted something for breakfast, Clara.“

Now she was really looking ahead and could see her neighbour standing in front of her with Tapplet.

„What?!“  
„Would you like something for breakfast? Unfortunately, I had to watch how you...“  
„And you really think I would accept your offer, Doctor?“, She pronounced his name contemptuously, „how dare you actually dare?“

He put it on the floor and did what he never did otherwise, hugging someone else on his own. And ghosts, he smelled so damn good.

„Hey, I know it's a crappy morning for you, but if this pudding brain doesn't know what he has about you, he doesn't deserve you either.“

Clara Oswald stepped away from him, looked at him again briefly, and then went back into the house without a word. She shouldn't let him get too close. No matter why he was kind to her, he would never return her feelings.

He stood at the door for a few more minutes, then picked up the wallpaper and went back to himself.

Well, that hadn't worked, but the day had just started.

Why did he do it? Simply because he was in love with her. He wanted to get closer to her earlier, but then she brought this guy with him and of course he had to hold back.

Besides that, he was pretty pathetic. 61 years old and he felt a deep jealousy that is actually ridiculous.

Around midday he rang the bell again, but this time he wouldn't let himself be fooled. When Clara opened the door, he held up a picnic basket and his smile made her knees dissolve completely. Still, she wouldn't give in to him.

„It was probably not quite understandable before when I slammed the door in front of your nose?“  
„Yes, but now I would like to ask you to accompany me to a picnic, Clara.“  
„In the middle of winter?“, She looked at him a little suspiciously.  
„There's no reason not to do it, or have you ever read about a ban on it?“

She sighed. Actually, she wanted to spend this day alone and in self-pity because there was no place for a long relationship in her life. So she shouldn't respond to him, even though she was in love with him with all her heart.

„I'm not hungry and it's too cold.“  
„That's why the two thermos jugs, which contain tea and hot chocolate. Come on“, he held out her sinewed hand and after a short hesitation she took it.

„So a picnic after all?“  
„I don't know, people would think I was out with my father.“  
„You shouldn't care. Well, put on something warm, I'll wait here for so long.“

Clara nodded and went back into the house, where she stopped in the middle of the living room. The greatest guy she'd ever met invited her to a picnic. Of course, he only did it to cheer her up, but she just couldn't accept his offer.

What if she accidentally confessed her feelings to him? He would most likely smile and then explain to her that he didn't feel that it would be better for her to find someone her age and that she would be alone all her life because she was so in love with him it tore them up inside.

Tears were running down her cheeks now when she fell on the sofa and she was pulled into a hug shortly thereafter. She didn't have to look who it was.

„You dropped your key outside, so it wasn't a break-in. And don't worry, of course I didn't steal anything.“

That was not true. He took her heart and she didn't want it back, even if it means that her feelings would remain one-sided forever.

„Are you feeling better?“  
„Not really. Do you mind if we don't go on the picnic.“  
„Well, I was hoping. The picnic basket and the two thermos jugs are empty.“

She looked at him with wide eyes.

„Whoa, Clara, that can scare your eyes“, he flinched a little, „are you hungry?“  
„A little... but why that day? It is no different from any other day.“  
„He is something special, most only think that you have to spend a lot of money there, but that's not the case.“

He got up, pulled her up with him, and was so close that he could have kissed her, but he didn't. She would push him away from her immediately.

„We'll cook something out of what you have together and later I'll have a surprise for you.“

Clara rolled her eyes slightly, but secretly she was happy with his kindness... And maybe it was more than she thought she would be.

„Well, then let's go. Hopefully there will be no yawning emptiness when I open the fridge.“

She could only shake her head at his cheerful manner. Was he always in a good mood?

„Did you hibernate your fridge? There is nothing here.“

He looked inside with his lips pressed together, then shook his head.  
„I'll be right back, wait here.“

He was going to get ingredients from himself. Well, hopefully she didn't mind his eating habits.

When he had everything, he paused again at the door, but then decided that he had everything.

„Do you fancy pizza?“  
„Like right now? Not five star food? Something you want to impress with badly?“  
„Would it work then?“

She just looked at him and he could read the answer in her eyes. How he wanted to kiss her now, but since she would reject him either way, he suppressed that wish.

And the age difference didn't bother him. A few months before moving to this area, he would have thought differently, but if you barely got away with your life, some would change your perspective.

„So pizza?“  
„We will definitely not be able to do that at lunchtime“, she said.  
„Then we'll just eat them tonight. By then it won't be bad.“

Clara cocked her head and she gave him a little surprise. Had he been planning all day?

„I did“, he grinned.  
„Huh?“  
„I only planned the day for us and that...“, he looked at his watch, „from now on.“  
„I thought you might be up to something yourself.“  
„Clara, Clara, Clara, I'm an old man, what should I be doing?“  
„Old? You can't be older than 55.“  
„61, but thank you for making me younger.“

With her fist she pushed him so hard that he cried out in pain. However, she couldn't know why and so he just smiled and said that everything was fine and she didn't have to worry.

For the next few hours, they were busy preparing the pizza, each with their own half.

That they started throwing flour at some point shouldn't really come as a surprise. Despite his age, he seemed to be the craziest guy she'd ever met. Crazy in a positive sense, of course.

„I think the bottom got more flour than the pizza itself“, she said, not caring about it. The only thing he was aware of all the time was the fact that she had laughed. With all my heart. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life (well, that may be because he was completely in love with her).

„Hey, would you come back from your dream world?“  
„Not if you're there too, Clara.“  
„You don't have to keep mentioning my name, I'm sure I haven't forgotten my name yet.“

„Basil“, he suddenly said after a few minutes of silence, „Peter Basil Smith, that's my real name.“  
„Basil“, she let it melt on her tongue, „then why are you called Doctor.“  
„It's a nickname from my childhood because I used to look after injured animals and people.“

Now she stared at him again with that look.  
„You're a doctor?“  
„When I retired, a trained general practitioner, I had to choose one. But now to you, what do you actually do for a living?“

She told him about her work at Coal Hill School and his eyes widened in surprise.  
„Don't tell me you really teach there. Do you happen to know Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright?“

She was a little surprised at his enthusiasm, but had to admit that she hadn't met her in person.

„You were my teacher for a year or two when my father was working in London. I think I've driven her to white heat more than once.“

All the time they talked about their childhood and all the nonsense they had done in their teenage years.

When evening finally came, she had long forgotten what had happened in the early morning. She was even grateful to this idiot because otherwise they would have remained normal neighbors forever.

„So you recovered from the shock of seeing me naked?“

Now he leaned over, they were sitting on the sofa in the living room, over to her and his eyes narrowed.  
„Honestly? I had to think about it all day.“

At the words, she pulled him down and kissed him so hard that he gasped briefly. But as soon as he caught himself, he pulled her to himself and deepened the kiss. Clara couldn't believe it was really happening, but if she did dream she hoped she would never wake up.

„I love you, I did it the first time I saw you and I'll do it when I have to leave you.“

„Who Says It's Not Me Who Walks Before You?“  
„Nobody“, he admitted before lying on his back and bedding Clara on his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat.

The heart that he almost lost a year ago.

The end.


End file.
